Can you see me now?
by Kagome5
Summary: Inu-Yasha and Kagome have a fight, as usual, but that's only the beginning the a night that they both will never forget!! What will happen?? An Inu/Kag fic (Okay, that symmery is really bad! Ah well ^.^'
1. Default Chapter

~Chapter One~ ~Tonight I wish you would see me and not her~

It was late on a freezing cold night in the warring states era. Kagome stayed huddled under a thin blanket, but it was hardly enough warmth. She opened her eyes and stared at the shadows around her. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were out in another village, and her and Inu-Yasha were alone, sleeping at a small camp which they had made only a few hours before. Only thing was, he was out in the night, doing what ever he did when he left her like that, and she was all by herself, wondering in her mind where and why Inu-Yasha had gone. *He's so unpredictable sometimes, but….I wish just for once he would stick around….with me. I'm cold, and I'm also tired, but I can't sleep when he's far away from me. What will I do?* She thought in a sad way. Suddenly, Inu-Yasha jumped down from some trees above her and stood on the opposite side of the fire that was blazing in a dim way. Kagome stared up at him. His beautiful face which she longer to hold her in hands and touch gently with her finger tips. She could never do so though, for he didn't have the same feelings as she. He loved Kikyo, not her, and it was hard to admit that he would never see her as another, but only Kikyo's reincarnation. It tore at her heart so much. He looked down to her and smiled a bit. "Kagome? Are yah awake?" He questioned her form. Kagome didn't want to talk, but she had to. "Yes. What is it?" She replied. Inu-Yasha hesitated for a minute. "Um…well….." He paused as Kagome brought her face up to look into his eyes. When she saw the strange look on his face, she couldn't know why he was giving off such passionate emotions! She then figured that he was playing with her feelings, and she looked away with a sharp glare before hand. He was most certainly not playing with her though!! He was trying to be nice. She stood up and grabbed her yellow bag filled with her belongings. "Obviously you don't want me around, so I'll leave. See you later." She said stiffly. Inu-Yasha was rather stunned with this. He was truly only trying to be kind when he gave her that o so hard to find smile on his face. "HANG ON A MINUTE!!! WHY ARE YOU LEAVIN SO SOON!? I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN!!!" He yelled. Kagome threw her head back at him. "STOP TRYING TO MESS WITH MY FEELINGS!! I KNOW YOU DESPISE ME IN EVERY WAY POSSIBLE!!! SO STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD!!!! GO BE WITH KIKYO OR SOMETHING!!!!" She yelled back, wanting to cry when she mentioned the name "Kikyo". Inu-Yasha stood in shock for a bit. *Why'd she mention Kikyo anyway!? This has nothin to do with that _other _woman!!!* He thought in anger, and a bit of surprise at his own thinking. "KAGOME!!! COME BACK!! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM TONIGHT ANYWAY!!!???" He screeched into the night. Kagome had no choice but to return, and plant an evil look upon him, as tears formed on the rims of her eyes. "YOU JERK!! THE REASON WHY I'M LIKE THIS IS CAUSE I ALWAYS AM!!! I MAY NOT SHOW IT, BUT I REALLY LIKE YOU INU-YASHA!!! YOU'RE MY FRIEND!!! YOU DON'T LIKE ME AT ALL THOUGH DO YOU!? YOU ONLY SEE ME AS KIKYO'S REINCARNATION!! I AM ONLY A SMALL PORTION OF WHAT YOU TRULY FAVOR!!! I WISH I WASN'T EVEN ONE BIT SIMILAR IN LOOKS TO KIKYO!! I WISH I WAS TOTALLY DIFFERENT, SO YOU WOULD SEE _ME_, AND _ME _ALONE!!! NOT SOMEONE YOU THINK YOU STILL LOVE BUT CAN'T MAKE UP YOUR MIND!!!!!!" She screamed as her tears fell down her cheeks. She then turned quickly and ran towards the sacred well, not planning on returning. Inu-Yasha stood in silence. *I…..had no idea she felt this way. I thought she…….I DON'T SEE HER AS KIKYO AT ALL!!!! I SEE HER AS KAGOME!!!!! She's completely different from Kikyo. She's not even a look alike to Kikyo. She has her own self, her own heart, her own looks. She is Kagome. Why did she think I saw her as Kikyo in the first place!? Why does she even care!! She doesn't _love _me……does she!?* He thought to himself. He then decided to go after her, it was the only logical thing to do. Whatever it was that made her mad, had to be solved, and as soon as possible!! There was only one problem, Inu-Yasha didn't know what to say!!! He decided that he would wait until a few hours later before charging after Kagome, and saying sorry, and ask her what it was really that made her think the way she did. He cared for her, he knew her dear to his heart, her cherished her, even though she didn't know.

~Okay peoples!!! This is the first chapter, kay! If the second chapter is done, then keep on reading, but if it isn't, then wait for it!! This is gonna be a good story, all thanks to my good friend who gave me this idea!~

(chibikagome1@yahoo.com)


	2. Truth behind life and death

~Chapter Two~ ~Truth behind life and death~

Inu-Yasha had been waiting around in trees, waiting for something, anything, to pop up inside his head that would make a good thing to say to Kagome when he went to her world. Nothing came though for a long while, except one thing. *Should….I tell her how I truly feel?* He thought in a bit of uncertainty. He thought about her face again, how he loved it, and admired it. She was perfect to him. She was the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth to his eyes, and even if she were to be ugly, which she wasn't, but if she was, his mind would not be changed about her. He also thought about her scent, her smile, her movements, her eyes, her heart, her soul. He loved them all. He loved…..her. It was as simple as that. He then admitted to himself that he had no more such longings for Kikyo. He realized that the only reason he had fallen in love with Kikyo 50 years before, was because he saw within her, saw straight through, right to Kagome. Kagome didn't exist in that world, long before she had come from the well. Only Kikyo. Kikyo was a close image of his true soul mate. The one he sought out, was still being created, and not born yet, only in Kikyo did she even have a chance at being real! Kikyo was almost like her mother! If Kikyo never had been, then Kagome would have never been, but that made Inu-Yasha wonder too. Was Kagome a simple reincarnation, or a whole other being?? She did, believe it or not, have a little bit of Kikyo's looks. That wasn't important to him though. The thing was, was Kagome just another Kikyo? He saw an image of Kagome again. He saw her smile, and the way she moved. She was not just another Kikyo. Kikyo was totally different. Her body was even shaped in a dissimilar way then Kagome!! Kagome was another being. Another living soul which was created for a purpose. *She was born to be with me. Her inner self has been crying for mine ever since I was born as well!! That's why I was attracted to Kikyo!! Because the soul within Kikyo's soul was Kagome's!!! And Kagome's soul was pleading for my soul to set her free!!! Only I hadn't the power to do such a thing, so I was forced to look deep within Kikyo, to Kagome!! If Kikyo hadn't have died when she did, Kagome's soul would have seized to exist forever, and there for my soul would be lost!!! Life has a way, and it works around things to make it fit!! Kikyo died and pinned me to the tree, because that's what was supposed to happen!!! If it hadn't, and Kikyo's self had lived on, then Kagome's soul would have grieved till nothing was left but a sad feeling that could only be felt by Kikyo and I!! A feeling that was what was left behind, and never to be picked up again. But Kikyo _DID _die when she did! She left this world at the right time and the right place, and when her body was set to flame, Kagome's soul sprung forth, and sped into a whole other world, where she did nothing but search. She was born in the future as what she was supposed to be, and through the fate of her life and purpose, she fell through the well, and found me. She found me……and I found her.* Inu-Yasha told himself many things, and then stood up from the tree he was in. "I'm going for her now. I finally understand. We need one another. I can't keep hiding my true feelings any longer. I will reach out and pull her soul to my heart, and let it free." He stated as he leaped through the forest to the sacred well.


	3. Compared to you

~Chapter Three~ ~Compared to you~

Kagome sat under the God tree with a sad look upon her face. It was now 4:00 a.m., and sleep had failed to come to her after her out break with Inu-Yasha 3 hours before. She sighed a long sigh. *Who am I kidding? I'm just making myself miserable by continuing to love him, but….I can't help it!! I feel as though my very being can't be alone without him!!! I could stand in the middle of a crowded room, and if he wasn't there, it would be like I was alone in the whole place!! I must be going through a faze or something, but it just feels so……what am I saying!? Inu-Yasha has no feelings for me at all!! I'm nothing to him, and yet….I want him to see me!!! I want him to find me and hold me and never let me go!! I'm falling off a cliff with no end to it's depth!! I'll keep on falling until I go so far that I can't see the sun any longer. I can't live without Inu-Yasha….but he could breath with ease in the middle of a pollen field without me around.* She thought to herself. It was so hard to say, or know, but she began to cry right then and there, each of her tears hitting the ground being heard far away by some lonely soul which was Inu-Yasha's. 

Suddenly, a voice entered the air around Kagome, and it was almost a burden to hear. "Hey, Higurashi! What are you doing out so early in the morning?" It asked. Kagome looked up to see, who else, but Hojo standing in front of her with a big smile on his face. "W….What are you doing out here!!!???" She exclaimed, almost ready to run away quickly. "I come to your shrine every Saturday morning at 4 to pray." He explained, then his happy expression turned to worry as he saw the tears covering her face. "Higurashi? What's wrong? Did you have a fight with someone or something?" He questioned. Kagome wiped the tears away quickly. "Hojo please. I'd rather be left alone right now." She explained. Hojo shook his head and sat down beside her. "No. I think something's very wrong. Why not tell me about it?" He questioned. Kagome looked up at his face. It always seemed to smile, but the smile wasn't what she liked to see. She didn't feel anything when she was with Hojo. Only an empty emotion, which was nothing compared to what she got with Inu-Yasha!! She cleared her throat. "Um…I think you should do your praying, then leave. Soon it'll be light, and people will wonder what we're doing out her alone like this." She explained, trying not to hurt his feelings. He laughed an unfamiliar laugh, and patted Kagome's back, which made her feel uneasy. "Higurashi! You don't have to pretend anymore! I know you feel the same way about me as I do you! Come lay here with me, or let's go to my place and we can have some fun!" He was starting to sound like a lecher, but nothing close to Miroku!! It was worse!!! Kagome scooted away from him, but he got closer. "Hojo!! Go now!!" She commanded, but he suddenly moved closer, and closer, bring his face up to hers. Inu-Yasha had just gotten out of the well, and was now leaping over to the God tree's branches. As soon as he looked down though, he froze. Hojo reached in and kissed the side of Kagome's cheek, moving closer to her lips. Inu-Yasha was so shocked, and horrified by this!!! It killed his soul and ripped through his heart till there was nothing left there except pain. He lowered his head, and made himself turn away, back to the well. Just after that though, Kagome pushed Hojo away in a swift motion. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!!! DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN!!!" She screamed. She had managed to get him away before his lips met hers. He smirked, and blew a kiss to her. "I'll see yah later Higurashi. You're not gonna be sorry for this!" He explained. Kagome gave him a toxic look, and ran away as Hojo left the shrine. Kagome wiped away the spit he had left on her skin, and a sudden feeling that she was lost in a nightmare came over her. She looked to her house. What was she to do there? She had just been kissed by someone she had no emotion for!! She looked top the well then. It was the only place she could go, where she could at least feel at ease that she was near Inu-Yasha. She ran to it and jumped in. She was lost, but if she found Inu-Yasha, even though he wouldn't want her there, she could at least pretend to be picked up and brought to a safe place where she could live and find peace with her astray soul.


	4. Lost

~Chapter Four~ ~Lost~

Inu-Yasha ran away from the well with fear to go back. Never before had his heart felt so misplaced and betrayed. It was all his fault too! If he had told her how he felt in the first place, she would be kissing him and not the other boy he hardly knew, and had no desire to. He landed in a tree and stood up, looking off at the still distant dawn. What was he to do!? How could he live!! His soul would be lost, but as Kagome's had been!!! He no longer had the right to take her into his arms, because he knew she belonged to someone else!!! *Was that the way she felt when she knew Kikyo and I were still together?* He thought. It was hard to keep a stiff face as he sat down on the branch he was on, and stared down at the ground, having no reason to look up anymore.

Kagome climbed out of the well and looked around her. It was still really dark out, considering it was now 4:30 a.m. in the morning. She sighed and began to head for the camp her and Inu-Yasha had slept at just 5 hours before. Her fists tightened as she got closer. *I'm afraid. What if he finds out what happened, and thinks that I actually kissed Hojo on purpose!!! That would shatter my own life!!! Hojo, that basterd!!! I'll never speak to him again!!!* She told herself in thought. As she approached the camp though, a sudden fear entered her mind. It was such an eerie feeling that she almost decided to turn back, but she continued on. Continued on until…….suddenly a dark shadow leaped from the trees above her and grabbed her into mid air!!! It took her but one minute to realize she was being stolen by someone and she began to scream, but the shadow placed his hand over her mouth tightly, and snickered evilly. "I've finally captured the woman of Inu-Yasha's. Now I may find you out, little one!" He hissed in a freaky voice. Kagome shivered at the sound, and she realized she had never heard this voice before! He was not an enemy that she had heard, but maybe one she had seen!! She tried to looked up, and just as the dim moonlight hit his face, her eyes widened to see a clone of Naraku's carrying her away. She screamed out into the night one last time as it pulled her away. "INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All was quiet for a long while, and Inu-Yasha barley received the cry through his ears moments later. He knew the voice immediately. "What!? How can Kagome even be here right now!? Shouldn't she be back in her world with that other guy???" He exclaimed aloud. He wanted to run after the cry. He wanted to run as fast as his legs could go, and pull her away from that other boy, from what ever was taking her away. But as soon as he remembered the scene of Kagome and the boy kissing, he froze, and the pain returned. How could he live up to that boy now. How could he be that confident to know that Kagome would still even except him as a friend? After all he had done to her, he just wanted to die. He now knew how Kagome had felt when she saw Kikyo and him together those many times. *She thought she couldn't live up to Kikyo, so she hid, and she never came out of that hiding place, ever! I'm such a jerk! I should have let go of Kikyo many years ago, and just be done with it! But what's over is over, there's nothing I can do about it. But….that scream. I'll go after it. She may just be fooling me, making me feel bad for what I've done to her, but I'll see anyway. I have to look at her one last time, before she leaves me forever.* He told himself in thought as he forced his legs to move forward, into the early morning, towards the cry that had been just for him.

~Keep on reading! It's getting good, huh? I hope anyway ^.^'~

(chibikagome1@yahoo.com)


	5. Die knowing

~Chapter Five~ ~Die knowing~

Kagome struggled in the clone's arms, but she knew she couldn't get away. He pulled her tightly along through the sky, until finally reaching a cliff off some mountains. Kagome had been here before, but it was so dark now that even the most familiar of places could become nightmares. He let her fall from his arms 5 feet from the ground, and she hit harshly, landing on her right arm. He chuckled a strangely wicked chuckle, and placed his own feet onto the ground. He then grabbed her arm and yanked her up to her feet as well. He then, although rather quickly, grabbed her arms, and pulled her to his chest. Her eyes widened. *W…What is he doing!!??* She unclaimed in thought. He ran his fingers down her back, and suddenly ripped through her shirt. It fell off with ease. Kagome soon realized what he was doing. He was raping her!!! How could this night go more wrong!!??? She pushed away from him right before he had the chance to do the same thing to her skirt as he had done to her shirt. "PLEASE!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! LET ME GO, AND I SWEAR I WON'T SEND ANYONE AFTER YOU!!!" She cried. He snickered again. "You foolish wench! Why wouldn't I want you to tell? I was not sent here by Naraku. I was sent by the priestess Kikyo! She gave me strict orders to rape, then kill the young girl that traveled with Inu-Yasha!!" He spoke with a cruel voice. Kagome's eyes filled with tears. "WHY DID I HAVE TO GO SO WRONG!!!?? I JUST WANTED INU-YASHA TO LOVE ME AS I DO HIM, BUT HE DOESN'T EVEN SEE ME!!!!!!!" She exclaimed in complete tears now. The clone moved towards her again, and she tried to run, but he grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. She continued to sob as he ripped away to rest of her shirt, only her bra, her skirt, and shoes were left on. But soon her shoes were thrown off as well. Suddenly, his claws dug into her right arm, and it began to bleed harshly! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed out in pain and sadness. "Please stop. Please. I want Inu-Yasha to save me, but he'll never come now. Why am I such a stupid bitch!!?? I just wanted to be with Inu-Yasha. I love him. WHY!!!!!!!" She pleaded with herself and the clone as it continued to scrape up her arms even more. She then, with all her strength and hope left in her, pushed him away and jumped to her feet and began to run. Run anywhere, as long as she could be safe. But how could she be safe now!? No one cared. No one would listen! She was alone in both her own world, and this one. There was no one with open arms for her. Soon, the clone ran her down into the dirt again, and began to dig her flesh up more. She laid there and cried, for there was nothing more she could do. *At least…..I'll die knowing that Inu-Yasha will have a good life with….Kikyo."


	6. Found

~Chapter Six~ ~Found~

It was coming to the end, Kagome could feel it, as the clone's claws continued to rip through her back, making blood go ever which way. Her tears mixed with the redness, and made her soul die before the rest of her did. She, for some reason, looked back on a time where she was still inside Kikyo's soul. When she had not the power to reach Inu-Yasha's soul, except through Kikyo. She managed to get him as close as she could. The only way was to see him through Kikyo. She never knew if Inu-Yasha saw _her_ or _Kikyo_, but it didn't matter anymore. After Kikyo had died that day though when she pinned Inu-Yasha to the tree, Kagome's soul was set free, and she traveled to the future where she was born as her true self. As Kagome Higurashi. She realized that her whole purpose of living was to be with Inu-Yasha. She was meant to be with him. To be his soul mate. But Kikyo got in the way, and because of her, Kagome could never be loved by Inu-Yasha, whom she knew she loved for over as long as she could remember. *I used to have dreams about a boy with ears like a dog when I was small, before I even met him!! I remember his smile towards me, and his warm touch when he tried to reach out to me. He was still pinned to the tree I suspect when I had these dreams, and our dreams collided into one to form a world where our souls could be close. But even dreams fade away, and after I turned 10 years old, the visions of this boy, whom was Inu-Yasha, vanished, and my memory of him did as well. Not until now have I realized this!* She thought in shock. More tears came. She knew what she wanted, but she could never have it. So she would die there, alone, in the darkness of Kikyo's evil intentions. Inu-Yasha would never see her, so she mine as well give up.

Inu-Yasha leaped through the forest, until he met up with the cliffs of the mountains. He jumped up and over one mountain, and landed on a cliff over looking another. He scanned the area with his eyes, hoping, praying that he would spot Kagome, but nothing came to his sight. He lowered his head. *Maybe….I was just imagining that I heard her voice all my name. I guess I'm going crazy already.* He explained to himself in thought. Suddenly though, another scream came to his ears, and made then twitch.

"STOP!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!" Kagome cried as the clone began to tatter her skirt. Inu-Yasha heard her voice, and found the clone's dark shadow hovering over Kagome's almost bare body. Kagome's face was covered with tears, and her right arm was covered with blood!! Her shirt was gone, who knows where. Her shoes were missing too, and the only clothing she wore now was her bra and her skirt, which was ripped in places. Inu-Yasha hesitated for a moment, then jumped down from the cliff he was on and threw out Tetsusaiga from it's sheath. "KEEP OFF HER YOU BASTERD!!!!!!!! GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS AWAY AND DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! He screamed as he thrust Tetsusaiga through the clone, and it evaporated into thin air. For a moment, it was all silent. Nothing could be heard, and nothing could be said for that matter. Kagome held her eyes closed tightly, not wanted to open them for fear that the clone would continue to harm her. Inu-Yasha landed a few feet away and pushed Tetsusaiga back into it's sheath quickly before turning back to the woman he had thought was still okay back in her own time. He walked up slowly, taking one step at a time. Blood lay on the ground around her body, and her eyes still refused to open. But after nothing touched her, or ripped through her skin for a moment, she had to force her brown eyes open, to find nothing standing over her any longer. She was too afraid to sit up, she laid there and breathed deeply. She then noticed a shadow that stood off on the other side of her. She turned her head to find Inu-Yasha standing there, his expression unexplainable. His hands were trembling with the sight of her, and his emotions were going crazy. What was he to do now? Was there anything?? "K….Kagome……" He whispered in a fearful tone, his voice sounding like it was going to start crying. His soul already grieved in an enormous way. "What are you…doing here?" He questioned. Kagome's heart shattered. "W…what!? I came to find…you. I was looking for a place where I could be safe. Where I could be liked, if only a little. Please Inu-Yasha……please." She stated, her voice shaking and her body now beginning to give her pain. "I….I can't touch you. You belong to someone else. I shouldn't be here anyway." He stated. Kagome shook her head. "no……No……NO!!!!!!!!! I'M NOT ANYONE ELSE'S!!!! NO ONE'S!!!!!! I'M ALONE!!!! I'M….I'm……I'm……alone……" She then realized that even though Inu-Yasha had saved her, she was still alone. Always forever she would be alone. She sat up and brought her knees to her face. "I….I'm alone. No one cares about me. No one wants me near them. I'm alone." She repeated. Inu-Yasha's fists tightened. *If she's not that boy's, and she's alone then…..we're the same. I don't know what to do but…..my heart tells me to…* He paused his thoughts and fell to his knees beside her. He then reached out, careful not to grab her injured arm, and pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly, and didn't care about anything anymore. Kagome didn't know what to do but spill her heart out. "It's wasn't fair, cause I knew you loved Kikyo, and I knew I could never live up to that person you saw those 50 years ago!! And I wanted to be free, free to think my own way. I am my own person and no one can control me except for myself!!! Then I went home and sat at the only place where I knew you had been once. I sat under the God Tree and thought. Then Hojo came out of no where and tricked me!! He started to take advantage of me and he kissed me without even asking!! I hate him!!! I wouldn't let his lips touch mine though!! I WOULDN'T!!!! Then I was lost! I didn't know where to go, except to find you. I went back through the well and was heading towards the camp where we stayed, when the shape came and he took me away. I thought I would never seen you or anyone else again!!! He was raping me!!! HE DIDN'T CARE!!!! I REALIZED THAT I WAS ALONE!!! I'LL ALWAYS BE ALONE BECAUSE NO ONE LOVES ME!!!! NO ONE!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried and cried, her tears soaking through Inu-Yasha's kimono bit by bit. Inu-Yasha shook his head and held her tighter. "NO!!!! NO!!!!!!! DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!!! NOT YOU!!! I realized too when you were gone that the only reason why I fell in love with Kikyo 50 years ago was because your soul called me there! Your soul was trying to reach me, but I couldn't find you!! I could only look through Kikyo and see you deep within her!!! It was the only way I could be with you!!! I know that sounds cruel to say about Kikyo, but it's true!!!! I only saw Kikyo because I saw YOU!!!! You are here now though Kagome!! Our souls have been trying to reach one another forever!!!! But now we are together!!! YOU ARE NOT ALONE!!!! AND YOU'LL NEVER BE ALONE!!!!! EVER!!!!!!" He said this and tears fell from his eyes. Kagome didn't know what to do then except know that he was there with her now. "You….You found me. I…..I'm not lost. I still don't know where I belong though." She stated. Inu-Yasha's grasp didn't lighten, but he did give her a more gentle grip. "You belong with me. We belong together. Kagome…..I've always, and for all eternity will…..love you" His last words were a whisper as he laid his head down onto her shoulder. Kagome would not care then if she died, but she knew that she wanted to live now. Her shivers were the attention to Inu-Yasha now though. He pulled off his top kimono and wrapped it around Kagome's bare body, then pulled her into his arms again. "I want you to know that you'll never be lost. You'll never be forgotten. You'll never be alone. Because I'll always be there!!! I can see you now….but then again, I've always seen you. Always."


	7. Love Forever

~Chapter Seven~ ~Love forever~

Kagome awoke the next morning with a bright blue sky over her head, and the sun pored down over her, seeming to be only meant for her face only. The heavenly atmosphere seemed like a dream, and she soon realized she had no clue where she was at. *Was everything a delusion last night?? Was my fight with Inu-Yasha, then Hojo, then the clone, then Inu-Yasha's words just all a dream!!??* She thought, but soon the pain from the injuries in her right arm disturbed her, and she figured it had all been real. The bad, and then good. She tried to sit up, but firm arms held her back. She turned her head to find Inu-Yasha sitting in a still way over her, his arms wrapped around her body, and his eyes fixed around them, watching, protecting her. *He stayed up all night to watch after me!!??* She exclaimed in thought. He looked to her then and their eyes met instantly. The smile he gave her then was an unforgettable one. The gentle curve of his lips. The way his eyes glowed as he looked over her face as the sun pored over her skin and hair. "You're awake. I'm glad." He whispered. Kagome was confused, but she felt as if she was in a fantasy only she could dream up, and she didn't want to wake up from it. "Where are we?" She questioned. Inu-Yasha looked around himself. "I took you away from the cliff after you fell asleep this morning real early. I brought you to the forest near Kaede's village. I didn't want them to know what happened to you, until I had confirmed it with you first if it is okay or not. You slept most of the day, cause it's now late afternoon. People are surly worried about you." He stated. Kagome didn't know what to say. She had been raped last night, but had also been told something she wanted to be true for so long. Inu-Yasha loved her. He saw her as her. He was there, and he would never leave her alone!! She wouldn't want anyone to come looking for them then. She wouldn't want anything to disturb her now. She was there with him. No one else. He saved her life. He cared for her. She smiled. Inu-Yasha was breath taken at the perfect sight of her smile. She moved her hands towards his, just as he did the same. Their skin touched, and the feel was so grand. Kagome was speechless, and so was Inu-Yasha. Their hands soon folded into the other, and their bodies soon got closer. Kagome laid her head down onto his chest, and she stayed like that for a long while, until Inu-Yasha stood up, picking her up into his strong arms like a child, and carrying her to some place. She didn't care, because she was only worried about keeping her eyes looking deep into his. Their souls were together. They were one, finally. No one could change that. Soon, Inu-Yasha approached the well, and set Kagome down onto the side of it. Kagome stared. "What are you doing?" She questioned. He lowered his head. "Kagome…..you care about that other guy don't you? You're his. He's even kissed you before me. I can't compete with that. He's so much more god looking, and better at making you smile. I can't be as good as him for you. I can only be myself. Go back to him now. I'm sure he's wondering where you are right now." He finished, and was about to walk away, but Kagome reached out and grabbed his head again. "Inu-Yasha. I don't love Hojo. He's nice to me, but after last night I think of him as a bigger lecher then Miroku! He took advantage of me. He cares nothing of what I feel, it's all about him. Him and his sucky charm. Yes, he did kiss me, but did you catch what I told you last night?" She stated. He looked back to her again, watching her lips as she spoke. "I didn't let his lips touch mine, cause I knew that if they did, that would be my first kiss, and I didn't want my first kiss to be his lips. I was only wishing when I told myself that I want _your _lips to be the first ones to touch mine, but now…I can't seem to tell if this is a dream or not. I can't explain myself. I wanted so badly for you to see me. To like me. To love me as much as you do Kikyo. But last night you told me all that stuff. I believe you. I am yours. I want my heart to be yours, but….." She paused. "I'm lost again. I'm confused. Inu-Yasha…I can only think of one thing to say to you after all that's happened in just one night." She explained. He looked up from her lips and to her eyes. "Yes?" He replied in a soft tone. She didn't hesitate. "I love you, Inu-Yasha. I've loved you for as long as I can remember! You love me too……right?" She stuttered, blushing in a dark red now. His expression dramatically changed from sad to joyful. He could do nothing but nod. Then fall down to his knees, facing Kagome's eye level, because she was sitting on the edge of the well, and grab her shoulders. "Kagome. Can….I……" He hesitated. Kagome smiled her best smile. "Of course. I've been waiting." Before she could say anything else though, Inu-Yasha slowly moved into her face, carefully making it feel like forever. Kagome closed her eyes, as so did Inu-Yasha, as their lips met, and the passion filled through them. It was so filling. So right. It was perfect. Their lips were meant to fit together. It was meant to happen. Kagome and Inu-Yasha both let the feel of the other's lips overwhelm them, and flood through their senses. The love that they almost lost the night before returned with ever moment more that they stayed like that. They could have become frozen in time like that until the end of the world, and they wouldn't care, for this was what they had wanted. Soon, Inu-Yasha brought his arms up and around Kagome's waste, and Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a light kiss, not the kind that was hard, but not the kind that was too awfully soft. Their lips didn't move, only a bit. They stayed perfectly still for a long time after that. It was possibly 5 minutes later before Inu-Yasha and Kagome both pushed away gently, and let their eyes meet again. Their foreheads touched, and they moved into a hug. Arms so warm and welcoming. "I love you, and I will forever." Kagome whispered. Inu-Yasha took in her sweet scent, and replied, in a most tender voice. "Beyond forever. Beyond time. I will never leave you alone. I will always be there."

~Okay! Here's the deal! If you think this is a perfect ending, then don't do anything except maybe review me, but if you think you have a great deal more I should do, then give me your suggestions for the next part of the story! Kay! ^.^~

(chibikagome1@yahoo.com)


End file.
